La Inocencia del Amor
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Desde su infancia Pipsqueak ha admirado a la Princesa Luna. Espera cada Nightmare Night solo para poder verla y estar con ella. Pero con el tiempo esa admiracion se convirtio en un sentimiento mas fuerte a tal punto que Pip desearia ser algo mas para ella, y en esta Nightmare Night sera el momento en el que lo confesara. Pesimo summary lo se, solo lean y dejen su opinion por favor.


Nightmare Night. Una noche maravillosa para la Princesa Luna. Era una sus noches favoritas del año. No por las fiestas, aunque, sí, le gustaban los pequeños juegos y esas cosas oscuras que se realizan durante la noche que hacen estremecer a cualquiera. Aún podía recordar su primera Nightmare Night hace tantos años, después de volver de su destierro.

También fue su primera Nightmare Night y no podía haberse visto más lindo en su pequeño disfaz de pirata. Fue gracias a él que asustaba a los niños todos los años, porque el fue el primero que no le tuvo miedo como los demás. Él era el motivo por el que cada año iba a asustar, para cumplir su promesa. A través de los años había crecido, pero ella todavía iba a visitarlo, a pesar de que su edad ya no era la de antes. Ella decia que lo hacia para cumplir aún la promesa y esa fue la razón por la que volaba hacia el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville ahora. La razón por la que venía todos los años, pero este año ... este año sería diferente.

Mientras volaba hacia Ponyville no podia dejar de pensar en el, en lo mucho que habia crecido y en lo bien parecido que se habia puesto con los años. Sacudio su cabeza intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ella sabia que no funcionaria, ella poseía juventud eterna y el era un simple poni mortal, aunque pudiera amarlo, cosa que no estaba admitiendo, al final ella quedaría sola nuevamente hundiéndose en la tristeza y la soledad.

**-o-**

Pipsqueak o como ahora le decian "Pip", se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez, deseaba verse bien para ella, cepillaba su crin café una y otra vez, sin embargo su cabello se reusaba a cooperar.

- Me rindo- dijo finalmente soltando el cepillo- Ademas a ella nunca le ha importado como me veo- pensó

El pequeño Pipsqueak ya no era tan pequeño, ahora era un joven corcel de pelaje blanco con manchas marrones y crin café, con una cutie mark de una brújula, había crecido considerablemente en los últimos años, era casi tan alto como Big Mac. También había construido una buena cantidad de músculo que ayudó a definir su cuerpo aun más, esto debido a que durante su infancia al ser mas pequeño que los demás era molestado por los mas grandes, decidido a no dejarse mangonear por los abusivos comenzó a practicar deportes que le ayudaron a mejorar su condición y hacerse mas fuerte. Su voz también había cambiado a un tono más profundo pero todavía tenía la sinceridad y la bondad que cualquier potro bueno debe tener. Se había convertido en todo un semental.

Esta noche no pensaba usar algun disfraz ya estaba grande para eso, pero aun asi se coloco una chaqueta de color marron.

- Bien, muy bien, hoy es la noche Pipsqueak. El año pasado te acobardaste en el ultimo minuto, pero hoy… hoy se lo diras… no hay vuelta atrás-

Se repetia esto una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Decidido abrió la puerta de su casa, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Pinkie con su disfraz de gallina de cada año mirándolo pidiendo dulces.

- Lo siento Pinkie no tengo dulces- dijo disculpandose con la yegua de color rosa

- Ok- respondió ella mientras salía corriendo en dirección contraria cacareando como un gallina real seguida de varios potrillos y potrillas.

Pip solo sonrio, le impresionaba lo poco que Pinkie habia cambiado con los años. Cerro la puerta de su casa y continuo su camino hacia el festival aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sólo el dulce sonido de la fiesta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró para ver que había llegado al festival. A su alrededor había juegos y carritos de comida, ponis caminando aquí y allá, hablando y riendo con alegría. Se unió a ellos, sus miedos temporalmente se fueron olvidando entre las festividades de la noche. Él vio a sus viejos y nuevos amigos, en su mayoría de edad.

Vio a Featherweight y Scootaloo muy felices, sonriendo con sus alas entrelazadas. Ahí estaban Rumble y Applebloom compartiendo un pastel de manzana y ocasionalmente frotando sus narices con cariño. Spike y Sweetie Belle, si asi es despues del rechazo que el joven dragon sufrió de parte de su amada Rarity, paso algún tiempo pero volvió a encontrar el amor y el cariño en su pequeña hermana, se veian tan felices juntos. Los miraba con tristeza y emoción, solo deseaba que pare el final de la noche el pudiera estar igual con su amada Luna.

Mientras esperaba decidió hacer una pequeña visita, se dirigió a la cabaña de Fluttershy, sabia muy bien que la pegaso se encontraría en su casa ya que cada año ella prefería encerrarse en su casa en esta noche. Toco a la puerta suavemente un par de veces sin obtener respuesta.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que escuchara casi como un suspiro a alguien al otro lado- ¿Q-quien… e-es?

- Soy Pip, Fluttershy- respondió- podría hablar contigo unos minutos-

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a una timida pegaso de color amarillo y crin rosada.

- Oh Pip, claro pasa-

Fluttershy se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su amigo a su cabaña, el potro se sento en el sofá, seguido de Fluttershy.

- Dime, ¿Qué te preocupa?-

Pip abrio la boca pero no dijo nada, pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin hablo.

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que… veras, hay una…- no estaba seguro si usar la palabra princesa era lomas apropiado asi que decidió cambiarla-… chica, por la que me siento muy atraído, he intentado decirle lo que siento, pero siempre termino acobardándome… asi que me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar un poco a…-

- ¿Cómo es esta chica?- pregunto la pegaso con una sonrisa

- Ella… bueno ella es… dulce, compasiva, hermosa, divertida… y bueno un poco diferente a todas las yeguas que he conocido- respondió el igualmente sonriendo.

- Asi que ¿Crees que la princesa Luna siente lo mismo por ti?-

- ¿Qué?... ¿pero… como… lo…?- pregunto en shock

- Pip, cuando se es el elemento de la bondad, sabes cuando los ponis muestran una gran bondad hacia otros. Y lo he visto, entre ustedes hay un gran cariño que crece con los años y que no he visto en mucho tiempo… si quieres un consejo: dile lo que sientes. Nunca sabras lo que ella siente si no lo haces-

Pip se quedo en silencio unos segundos, analizando lo que Fluttershy le había dicho. La pegaso tenia razón: Mientras no se arriesgara a decirle lo que siente, la respuesta siempre será un no, tenia que arriegarse e ir por el si.

- Gracias Fluttershy, necesitaba oir eso- dijo el corcel agradecido. Pip se despidió de la pegaso y volvió al festival con una gran confianza.

Mientras se alejaba Fluttershy miro una fotografía de ella y Thunderlane.

- No hay de que Pip, te deseo suerte-

-o-

Mientras trotaba de regreso al festival, pensaba en un plan para confesarle sus sentimientos a la princesa. Llego a tiempo para escuchar a Zecora que cada año contaba la historia de Nightmare Moon. Pip se sento en un banco mientras escuchaba la historia de la zebra que se aprendió de memoria cuando era un pequeño potro. Siguio a Zecora, a los potrillos y potrillas al bosque Everfree hacia la estatua de Nightmare Moon, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos esperando el momento de la llegada de su amada Luna.

Los pequeños potrillos depositaron su ofrenda a la yegua de la noche frente a su estatuta. Espero con ansiedad el momento en que la estatua cobrara vida. Y espero… y espero… y espero… Finalmente y sintiéndose un poco decepcionado pensó que Luna no vendría este año, estaba por irse hasta que escucho la voz de Nightmare Moon en el viento y a la estatua cobrando vida frente a los pequeños que salian corriendo aterrorizados.

Mientras se alejaban Luna descendió del pedestal de la estatua volviendo a su tamaño normal y escupiendo los colmillos falsos.

- Otro año cumplido- dijo la princesa mientras recogía los dulces y los depositaba en una bolsa de papel.

- Y cada año lo haces mejor- dijo Pip saliendo de entre los arbustos asustando un poco a la princesa de la noche

- Me asustaste Pip- dijo la princesa abrazando a su amigo- me alegra verte-

- A mi también Luna-

Despues de esto ambos caminaron juntos hasta el centro del pueblo donde los habitantes de Ponyville saludaron a su monarca. Luna y Pip disfrutaron de varios juegos, la comida, pero en todo momento, la princesa notaba algo raro en su amigo. Este no dejaba de mirarla y cuando ella lo volteaba a ver este rápidamente desviaba la mirada.

-¿Está todo bien Pip? Te ves bastante angustiado- pregunto un poco preocupada

Permanecio en silencio durante unos momentos. Finalmente suspiró profundamente antes de mirar a los ojos hipnotizantes de la princesa.

- Luna, ¿qué piensa usted acerca de las relaciones? -preguntó repentinamente.

Luna lo miró con curiosidad antes de responder -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Si alguien la invitara a salir en una cita, ¿diría que sí, o le diría que no?-

Luna no estaba segura de a dónde iba con esto, asi que escogió sus palabras con cuidado. -Bueno ... supongo que dependerá de quién lo haga y lo que sienta por el. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay una chica que te gusta?-

Pipsqueak se sonrojó de un profundo color carmesí cuando respondió- Bueno... Sí-

Luna sintió un dolor en el pecho, ¿acaso eran celos?- ¿En serio? Bueno, ¿quién es esta yegua? ¿Cómo es ella?-

- Es hermosa, inteligente, divertida, amable, compasiva y dulce-

- Oohh, suena interesante...- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero en realidad sentía como si su pecho fuera a explotar en cualquier momento- Pero todavía no me han dicho que es todavía-

Pipsqueak ahora tenia la piel de su rostro mas roja que la piel de Big Mac. Sin alzar la voz por encima de un susurro, respondió- E-Eres tú-

Ella se congeló en el acto y lo miró inexpresiva. Ambos se quedaron inmoviles, sin decir una palabra.

Por último, teniendo el silencio como rechazo, Pip dijo tristemente- Ok... entiendo, tu silencio lo dice todo... yo no debería haber pensado en hacer esto en el primer lugar...- dijo cabizbajo- Solo me ire... sin hacer alboroto... fue una linda noche Princesa Luna-

Sintiendo el dolor del rechazo Pip se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando dos cascos azul oscuro lo arrastraron de vuelta. Luna acercó sus labios a los suyos con tanta fuerza, tanta pasión, que casi dejó escapar un gemido involuntario. Permanecieron juntos durante unos instantes, sus labios encerrados juntos. Cuando se separaron, ambos se ruborizaron profundamente y sonrieron timidamente.

La princesa sonrió y dijo- Lo sabia... Siempre lo he sabido...-

El corcel estaba incrédulo, en verdad Luna estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, sentía una gran a alegría por dentro.

- Desde hace tiempo me he sentido atraída hacia ti Pip, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo… yo lamento si te cause muchas angustias, mucho dolor, no sabia como decírtelo, pensaba que no sentías lo mismo y no quería perderte como ami…-

Sin decir mas Pip la beso nuevamente interrumpiendo sus palabras, Luna le correspondió entregándose del todo a esta sensación tan maravillosa que sentía.

Pip miró a los hermosos ojos de Luna antes de decir suavemente- Te amo Luna-

Luna se quedó en silencio mientras se inclinaba más cerca, acabando en un susurro- Te amo... Pipsqueak-

Fin…


End file.
